walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
What Happened and What's Going On
"What Happened and What's Going On" is the ninth episode and mid-season premiere of Season 5 of AMC's The Walking Dead.Season 5 Episode 9 Title and Synopsis - comicbook.com (Jan 23, 2015) It will air on February 8, 2015 at 9/8c on AMC, and on February 9, 2015 at 9pm on Fox. Plot Synopsis 17 days had passed since Beth's death. The group holding a funeral for one of their members who recently died, the group dug a hole to bury the body, as Gabriel delivers his eulogy, "We look not to what can be seen, but we look at what can not be seen. What can be seen is temporary, But what can not be seen is eternal. For what we know, if the earthly tent we live in is destroyed, we have a building from God. A house not made with hands, eternal in Heaven." '' Maggie and Noah are still coping for Beth's unexpected demise. After leaving the hospital, Rick, Glenn, Daryl, and Sasha went for a supply run. Rick checked a truck, cleared it out, and found nothing. Several glimpses show where the survivors had been. A small house, referencing to the cabin at the Grove; the Prison; and Woodbury. Some pictures of Noah along with his brother were also shown. When the night comes, Noah told to Rick that Beth was supposed to leave with him from the Hospital to where his family resides. Rick asked where it is, and when Noah told him. It is just outside Richmond, Virginia, approximately 530 miles northeast of Atlanta. Despite it being far away, Rick decided to tell the rest of the group that the place Noah mentioned would be their next destination. The place was secured when Noah left the place, walled, and was a home for 20 people. ''"It's a long trip, but if it works out. It's the last long trip we have to make." ''Rick said. Glenn questioned what if it's not around anymore. Rick said then they keep going, before being added by Michonne who said, ''"Then we find a new place." '' Some glimpses are shown again: a skeleton of human remains in the woods, and a sun drawing made of chalk on a road. A vision of Lizzie, and Mika appeared. They both were seen like the last time they were seen, bloodied, and wounded. the wounds are from how they got killed. Mika looked at the camera, and said, "It's better now." before a glimpse of the cabin seen before reappear, with bloods dripping onto it. The story cuts to the events before the funeral. Rick, Michonne, Glenn, Tyreese, and Noah were on the way to where Noah's place was mentioned. Rick asked Noah how much far, Noah answered "Five miles." Rick radioed Carol to tell her that they almost reach the place. Carol said to Rick that if they didnt get back, the rest will come looking. Noah, and Tyreese had a conversation, Noah talked about the hospital. He said that it worked. It did work, but something else happened after, and added that he didnt want to kill anybody before. Tyreese replied back by saying that he did want to kill before, but he decided not to be anymore because he doesnt want to face what happened before anymore. Tyreese also told Noah what his and Sasha's father always told them to do, to keep up with news because its their duty as the citizens of the world. and when he was a little, he always listened to the stories on the radio, stories about what happened a thousand miles away or down the block. some stories are too hard for him to keep listening at, but his father didnt turn the radio off, they just keep listening. "...to face it. keeping your eyes open. My dad always say that; pains are cost of living." Tyreese said. Noah also revealed that he lost his father in Atlanta, but mother, and his twin brothers are still alive in the community they are going to. Niah hoped to see them well, and Tyreese also hoped the same thing. The place is now only 2 miles away. Rick instructed Tyreese to park in the woods, and they'll go on foot. Stay of the road. Just in case. Noah tried to convince Rick that his community is a safe place, they dont need to approach the gate hidden. But Rick declined and said, "Just in case". Meanwhile, at the back seat. Glenn is snapping a disc into a half. The car is parked. the group left the car. not far from where the car is parked, the group found a wrecked car with a woman walker inside. they left the car alone, continue approaching the gates. as they walk. Rick asked Noah whether his group has spotters or snipers. but Noah said that they only built a perch on a truck, sometimes upfront. Glenn told the group he didnt see any. "Not today." he said. The group walked out from the woods, and found some stuffs from the community scattered along the roads. from far ahead, 'WiltShire Estates' is seen. Noah rushed to the gate, and tried to open it, but its locked. the group heard some noises from inside, Glenn peeked through the gates, and found the community has been overran. not saying anything. Noah panicked, and climbed the gates. the others followed, only to find that walkers have overran the place. Noah broke down in tears, is Rick, and the others ran after him. Tyreese comforts him by telling him that everything is gonna be alright, he's with them now. Rick intervened and told Noah he is truly sorry about what happened. Michonne is overwhelmed by the truth, almost broke down in tears. she snapped into anger when Rick told Glenn to swipe the whole place, Glenn told Rick that he could swipe the place in a few minutes. Michonne asked Rick then what will happen after they swiped the place. Rick stayed quiet. Rick then radioed Carol, and informed her that the place is gone. Michonne spilled her rage into breaking a framed shirt. Rick witnessed that and told her that they'll find another place. Michonne believed him. Rick then talked with Glenn, pointed what he said earlier about his pessimism towards the place still standing, before telling Glenn about the events at the hospital, talked about Dawn whom he believes didnt mean to kill Beth, he said that he could see it in her eyes that she didnt mean it. even though he doesnt know why, but he knows Beth was trying to get Noah back to his home, to that place they are at. Rick also said one of the reasons why they had to go and see the place was to honor Beth. Noah is still grieving. Tyreese stayed with him. Tyreese said to Noah that he wanted to die for what he has lost, and who he lost. he stepped out into a crowd of those things, justing trying to take it all out on Him, until He took him. Put it all in front of me so he couldnt see anything. But he just kept going, and later he was there for Judith when she needed him. and added that all of those things wouldnt have happened if he just given up. if he hadnt chosen to live, and told Noah that it isnt the end. As Noah stood up, Noah saw a house from afar, a house where his family was lived in. He ran towards the house, Tyreese chased him off. Meanwhile, Glenn is talking to Rick, he's telling him that after everything that has happened since the prison's fallout, losing Maggie, then found her; losing Washington; and finding out Beth was killed after he, and Maggie cheered for her being still alive. He wouldve shot Dawn dead, right or wrong. Michonne told them to stop, telling her that they can be out there for a long time. Tyreese catching to Noah. they stopped infront of Noah's house. Tyreese warned Noah not to get in there, but Noah insisted. Tyreese said that he will go first to make sure. Tyreese entered the building, before so, he knocked the door to attract the walkers inside. but they found nothing but Noah's mother dead body. Noah covered her body with a sheet, and whispered to her that he tried to get back. Tyreese overheard something from a bedroom, he walked towards the source, and realized there's a walker behind one of the doors, and a disemboweled corpse of one of Noah's twin brothers. Tyreese is overwhelmed when he take a look at some pictures of the twin brothers. unbeknownst to him, a walker from behind the door that he seen earlier came out, and bit him on the arm. Noah came to aid him, killed his twin brother by stabbing him in the eye using one of the toys. Noah rushed outside to get help after instructing Tyreese to stay there. Tyreese is appeared to be shocked. Blood keeps pouring out from his bite wound. Tyreese is having a hallucination, talking with Martin, Martin told Tyreese that he tried to tell him, that its gonna be him that got killed instead of him, because he is that kind of guy who saves babies. Martin then added that if Tyreese killed him like his sister did, maybe Gareth wouldnt be following him, and his group, because he wont be alive and able to tell him that he was there, and things that happened to Bob, and Beth might be preventable. Other Cast Special Guest Star *David Morrissey as Philip Blake/The Governor *Lawrence Gilliard Jr. as Bob Stookey *Chris Coy as Martin *Brighton Sharbino as Lizzie Samuels *Kyla Kenedy as Mika Samuels Uncredited *Charlotte & Clara Ward as Judith Grimes *Gino Crognale as Walker Deaths *Tyreese Trivia *This is the first episode of the TV series to be set outside of the state of Georgia. The majority of the episode is set outside of Richmond, Virginia, 530 miles northeast of Atlanta and 100 miles south of Washington, DC. *Last appearance of Tyreese. * Last appearance of The Governor. (''Hallucination) * Last appearance of Bob Stookey. (Hallucination) * Last appearance of Beth Greene. (Hallucination) * Last appearance of Martin. (Hallucination) * Last appearance of Lizzie Samuels. (Hallucination) * Last appearance of Mika Samuels. (Hallucination) *When the Governor in Tyreese's hallucinations turns out to be a zombie, it is much similar to the scene when Daryl hallucinated Merle in Season 2 but turned out to be a walker trying to bite him. * During one of his interviews, Robert Kirkman teases this episode is gonna be “polarizing.” to the fans. He believes Walking Dead fans may be caught off guard, and he expects the episode will bring plenty of debate. He said, "Episode 509 is going to be a fan-favorite episode in a lot of ways, and it’s going to be a fan-hated episode in a lot of ways because it is a somewhat brutal episode. Those are very hard for the audience here and there, but there’s a lot of magic in that episode as well, and a lot of really cool stuff that people are going to be very excited about. So it’s going to be a very special, very unique episode that I’m really excited for people to see." * The title of the episode was referring to Tyreese talking to the Governor quoting, "I know what happened and what's going on." * The name of Shirewilt Estates is a reference to Wiltshire Estates, a semi-prominent location in the early issues of the comics and that was shown in Season 2 of the show, though it was never named onscreen. *With Tyreese's death in this episode, this makes his sister, Sasha, the last prison newcomer left alive. *The room in Noah's house was built inside a soundstage to keep the actors in the hallucinations hidden from the public. * According to Greg Nicotero on the episode of "The Talking Dead" that followed this episode, 17 days have elapsed between episodes 8 and 9. References Category:TV Episodes Category:TV Series Category:Season 5